


Bonded wounded

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Gore, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: One day, a pregnent omega drop in Yifan's life and make the holes in the man's life perfectly full. Nothing said it was easy but for that nice heart, a bond is just what he needed.





	Bonded wounded

Yifan was expecting his life to be hard with an omega as a mate but as his husband, a wolf omega, gave up on him for a  _ bond,  _ life was a nightmare.

In a sense, their sons, Buxian and Shixun, made his life less dull but he was still a single father, handling his kids and a tiring job. “Good thing their school is 5 minutes ride from here, though.” Jongdae, his co worker, commented as the school called him over because of another fight Buxian got into, for the third time. 

He was glad Buxian was trying to protect his brother from bullies but he risked to get expulsed again and Yifan was not ready for it. As expected, Buxian was suspended and Yifan had to take Buxian to the next door coffee shop. He sat facing Buxian, ordering a coffee for himself and a hot chocolate for Buxian. “We need to talk, Buxian.”

“Call me Baekhyunnie. Like Mama used to.” Buxian pouted and Yifan sighed, a sudden tingle of pain in heart. He said nothing for a while. “I am sorry, Dada. I am a burden.”

Yifan blinked at him in shock. “Buxian!” The ten years old kid looked really heartbroken. “Of course you are not a burden. I just prefer Buxian and you want your Baekhyun name.” Yifan pouted to him, hoping he will lift Buxian’s mood. “Buxian is cuter.”

It made Buxian whine and drop the whole depressing phase. He took him to work where Buxian had access to illimited internet and his father extra laptop. He knew by then he won’t hear from his son for at least 6 hours. 

He picked Shixun, the barely seven years old omega, who looked terrorized until he noticed Buxian. Yifan could notice the dependancy Shixun had for Buxian and hoped it won’t last. They made it home where Yifan made them instant noodles. “Dada, I need new notebook.” Shixun whined, showing his already full notebook. Yifan nodded at that.

“Dada will go to the store pick you one.” Gladly the store was nearby so he left the kids after locking the kitchen and the front door, he ran to pick bread and milk for breakfast and many notebooks. 

He was walking back home when he noticed a man, a pregnant male, convulsing just by his house door. The man however quietly whimpered in pain and tried to walk ahead.  “Hey, are you okay? Are you going through labour?”

The man shook his head but his water obvious broke. Yifan could only do one thing. He opened the door and forced the man in.

Shixun and Buxian who were busy watching TV rushed to their father’s side, terrified. “Buxian, get me towels. All of them. Shixun, as soon as Uncle shift, caress his fur.” Shixun nodded. Yifan looked at the man who looked petrified. “Shift.” He ordered firmly. “Now.” Buxian rushed to his father and caressed the man’s face as the man tried to shift through pain. He agonized until he did. “Bring a soft comb and comb his furr. It will make him relax.” Yifan ran to bring a bowl of warm water and returned to find the Omega too terrorized to push. “Push when I tell you to.” 

Yifan had Buxian’s birth still fresh in his memory. He and Jun Myun couldn’t go to a doctor, as Hybrid hadn’t access to health care, so like the last time he assisted a labour, Yifan slided his finger inside the man’s system and the omega wanted to react but Shixun’s scent was soothing him. “I need to check if the head of ur first pup is in the right place. The legs must be out first.” he touched something. “Oh. They are so close.” Yifan sounded shocked for the sole reason that it meant the man was walking with the extreme pain. It was such an impossible state. He checked the paws and patted on the wolf. “Push. I am here to protect your pups.” 

The wolf pushed with agony and Shixun soon started sobbing. He hugged the wolf muzzle. “Please make his pain stop, Dada.”

Yifan wanted to comfort his son but had his hands so full that Buxian fast interfered. “Omega is not in pain. He is just pooping his baby out and he need to push so hard he is screaming.” Buxian reassured his brother. “Just like when you had a sick tummy and couldn’t poop.”

At that, Shixun looked at his father. “Do he need medecine?” Yifan smiled and shook his head. 

“This umma is so strong. He will manage to push them out. Just keep him relaxed.” Yifan could see the first pup out and soon managed to pull the three others. He had set them next to their mothers on which they held. The omega had fainted as soon as the last pup whined. “I am going to get some milk for the pups and meat for their mom. Cover them with an electric blanket.”

Shixun remained by the pups and their mother while Buxian cleaned up the blood with the kitchen napkins. The carpet was a mess right then but nobody cared. Yifan took time to return but was glad his sons were cleaning the pups and wrapping them in towels. “Dada, Buxian and I gave them bath.” the four pups were still alive so Yifan smiled proudly at their kindness. 

“You did both well. Go to bed now. Dada will have to wake you super early for school.” Even though  Buxian was suspended he went to bed with his brother. Yifan followed them and tucked. “Keep today’s birth a secret. Nobody at school must know you helped a wolf to give birth. Promise?” The kids nodded at that, hugging each other as they dozed off. “ I love you, my little sunshines.”

“I love you too, Dada.” the kids mumbled as Yifan left the room. Yifan made sure the cover was warm and picked the pups to his bed as the ground was a harsh surface for them to sleep in. It reminded him of the time he had Shixun and Buxian tucked in his bed between him and Jun Myun. He surrounded them with pillows and covered them as he prepared them food. He fed them well, caressed them with his unclean arm which had surely their mother’s scent. He  kept them close until he slept.

The next morning, a commotion woke him up. He left the bed in a rush to find the omega trashing around for his pup. “Hey! Calm down. Your pups are safe in the bed.” It paused the wolf. “I did not want to move you to not cause you pain. Let me clean you up from blood and  you can sleep with them. Please?” the wolf wobbled and as Yifan slowly opened the shower room, the wolf got in and closed the door. Yifan could hear running water and he sighed. He cleaned up the best he could, except from the carpet which he gave up cleaning. He was mostly done with it when the bathroom door opened on the omega and Yifan finally saw his face properly.

Omegas were usually the prettiest but this one was in such bad shape, anger filled Yifan’s lungs. “Your pups are in the room on your left.” He simply commented as he rolled the carpet. He noticed the silence and looked at the omega who remained there. “What is it?”

“I can’t walk.” The man whispered and Yifan simply picked him and laid him in bed. The omega checked his pups and looked at Yifan who was fixing the cover around him. Yifan had a blush from neck to ears but remained stoic as obviously the omega was unfazed. 

“I will take my son to school and go to work. If you want to leave, just close the door behind you.” Yifan simply said. It was way too early to wake the boys up so he made breakfast for himself first. Breakfast was perhaps the only food he could make properly. He made sandwiches for Shixun, for his lunch box, when Buxian showed up with a sleepy Shixun tagging along. “Good morning,Buxian, Shixun. Slept well?” They nodded and Yifan smiled ruffling their hair. 

“Did the pups sleep well?” Buxian asked him sleepily.

Yifan smiled. “Wash your faces and check them before breakfast.” The kids executed, washing their faces and heading to the bed where they leaned on the pups, kissing them one by one. Yifan could see them from where he was and soon noticed the omega hesitantly caress his sons’ faces. 

“Thank you for helping me relax.” He softly said with a clear hint of gratitude. Buxian and Shixun beamed and kept on blabbering cute things. Yifan could hear the Omega chuckle at whatever Shixun and Buxian told him and a sudden pain filled his lungs.

The pain of longing. The pain he refused his heart to feel. He missed Jun Myun a lot and missed more how domestic it felt at home.

His sons came for breakfast and he tried to push it back again. He did not need Jun Myun, he was fine on his own and he was sure about that. With a renewed determination, he made food for the man in his bed who sat up. “Thank you for your help. I would have died otherwise.” Yifan looked at him and smiled.

“Welcome. My house is open to you and your pups.” Yifan meant it. The omega was in need of help so he gave it to him, openly. “You are welcome anytime.” 

The man smiled. “I am Yixing.” he offered his hand for a shake and Yifan shook it back. 

“Yifan, and those are my sons, Buxian and Shixun.” Yixing smiled kindly to the boys who were done getting ready for school. Yifan smiled to his sons and looked back at Yixing. “You are welcome to remain here until you gain some strength but you also are free to leave if you want. No pressure.” Yixing nodded and Yifan simply smiled. “I am leaving now. Rest as much as you can.” he said as he pushed the kids out of the room. Buxian had packed books to revise on as he knew his dad would love him to keep up and the coworkers were kind enough to explain things to him.

Shixun went to school with an eased mind, as Buxian promised he will run to the school if something happen. 

 

Mainly,  the day was peaceful. The night time, however, was another story. As they got in, their house was a mess and Yixing was unconscious on the floor with blood everywhere. Shixun started screaming which made Buxian take him to their room, thankfully untouched, and hug his brother for dear life. “It is okay. It is a prank. Nothing happened. It is okay, hunnie. Baekhyunnie is here for you.”

Meanwhile, Yifan was shaking in horror as he noticed the pups killed, except one. One who was weak and barely breathing. He could only do one thing. 

He called Jun Myun. “Yifan? It had been a while.”

“No time for this, myun. I got a beaten omega in my house with three newborn pups killed and one barely breathing. Come home if you can. Or send someone. I need help.” Yifan realized he was sobbing. Who in his right mind won’t be sobbing at that? “Please come and save the pup. He can not die. Please.”

“My alpha is sending someone to check on it.” Jun Myun said soothingly despite the urgency in his voice. “Just breathe…”

“Breathe? I gave birth to those pups just this morning and you ask me to breathe? Why did they kill them? Why?” Yifan had to sit as he was literally shaking and screaming. “I know the police will do nothing as no law protect shapeshifters but this is unfair. Why?”

Jun Myun sighed. “His alpha either doubted the pups were his or the pups were omegas and the Alpha didn’t want them.” Jun Myun sounded disappointed while Yifan noticed wolves getting in. They sniffed the pups and picked the weak one. “Yifan?”

“Two wolves came and sniffed the pups before picking the weak one.” Yifan followed them until he noticed a car.

“You are Yifan?” the man in the car asked and Yifan nodded. “Omega Myun sent us.” Yifan nodded again. “We will try to save the pup.”

“Call me if anything happens to him. Jun Myun know my number.” Yifan sniffed and the man in the car simlly looked at him for a moment.

“I wish humans were all like you.” The man said before driving away. Yifan returned, picking Yixing first. The omega was bitten in the wrists, clawed in the shoulder, and beaten up in his abdomen which suppported also some claw marks. But, he obviously faught fiercely with the little energy he had. 

Yifan bathed him, put him in bed, treated his woinds covered them with gauze and Yixing with his blanket, before joining Buxian who managed to make Shixun sleep. “Hungry?” He asked them sadly. Buxian tearfully shook his head and pouted to his father as sobs treatened to leave his lips. “The pups…” He remembered the dead pups suddenly. “I forgot to put the pups where they should be. Stay with Shixun, okay? I won’t take time to come and sleep with you.” He kissed his son’s head and left to pick the pups that he wrapped in white sheets and burried in the backyard. “I am sorry I wasn’t there to protect you, little puppies. May you rest in peace now.” He was about to move but looked back. “And while you are at it, look after your mommy. He will need it.”

He returned home, cleaned the blood the best he could. The stains remained but the smell was no longer there so he decided to burn the stained furniture. He picked a cigarette he smoke with shaken hands while his mind wondered about how safe his own omega was. Shixun was young now but how about tomorrow or after it? He was terrified at the idea of losing Shixun but now more than ever he feared his son would bond to the wrong Alpha. Just like the omega in his bed did. 

He slept with Buxian and Shixun that night, waking up at the slightest sound and the tiniest movement as he tightened his hold on his sons.

The next morning, he called sick - a first so it was believable. He called Myun after. “Jun Myun, how is the pup?”

“I am sorry.” Jun Myun sounded dreading the discussion. “The pup was barely alive last night and he gave in this morning.” Yifan was glad he was alone to hear that.

He couldn’t control the shake of his voice. “Send him over. I will burry him with his brothers.” He ended the call at that and looked the man still sleeping in his bed.  

He called sick for Shixun as well, knowing that Shixun wouldn’t be able to focus with the horror he lived. The boy woke up and rushed to his father who held him close. “Good morning, hun. Wake your brother and go wash your face.” Shixun looked up and there was a fear in his eyes to which Yifan frowned. “I will be here.”

Shixun rushed to his brother, making Yifan notice finally that Shixun said nothing. He was making breakfast when there was a knock on the door. He opened the door on the man of yesterday. The one who was in the car. The man looked rather sorry as he handed Yifan a wrapped item. It took him a moment to realize it was the forth pup. “We did our best.” Yifan nodded at that. 

“Thank you.”The man left and Yifan noticed Jun Myun from afar. It made him look over his sons who were still in the bedroom. He simply closed the door just after. “Buxian, Shixun, do you want to say goodbye to the pups?” the kids showed up and Yifan picked a garden mini shovel with which he did dig a hole for the forth pup. He stood by his sons as soon as the pup was burried next to the others. Shixun was silently sobbing while Buxian tried to do as much. “You can sob, you know.” Shixun sobbed loudly at that, Buxian could only hold his brother and allow his tears. Yifan shed his tears as he looked back to notice Yixing standing by the door of the backyard, looking lifeless and drained. He approached the man slowly as he left Shixun and Buxian there. 

Yixing did not budge. “If you want to burry them somewhere else, I won’t mind.” Yixing simply shed a single tear at that. Yifan hesitated but managed to lead Yixing to bed. He covered the omega and headed to the kitchen. He was done with breakfast by the time Buxian pulled Shixun inside. 

“Can I go back to sleep, Dada?” Shixun said between hiccups. “I don’t want to go to school, Dada.”

Yifan knew that perfectly. “Eat something and go rest. You too, Buxian. It was a tough experience.” Buxian gave him a look and he smiled. “I called sick to stay with Uncle Yixing today. “ Shixun ate and headed to Yixing’s side climbing and hugging the man who only shook and shed more tears. Buxian joined his brother soon after. It took Yixing a moment to sleep but he did, fisting Shixun’s shirt unconsciously. 

Yifan had to call his boss, who he befriended,  and told him the whole story. “That is so fucked up, Yifan.” The man sighed. “I will make them take the job to your place, then. Until, you and your sons settle down.” 

“Thank you, Quian Zho. I will make it up to you and to the company.” Yifan promised before ending the call. He rested his head on the kitchen counter, feeling a headache split it, when knocks made him look up. He did not take time to open the door and he soon noticed Jun Myun with boxes.

“I brought food for the omega, to recover from the fight.” Yifan let him in and Jun Myun observed the interior. “It did not change much.” He looked at the bedroom. “Oh.” 

Yifan joined him in the door frame. “I am terrified. To think omegas get treated like that make me fear for Shixun.” Jun Myun nodded at that. “I just hope his Alpha will be good to him.”

“My Alpha is good to me, Fan. This is not how omegas are treated and it have to have an explanation.” Jun Myun sounded defensive.

Yifan pushed him out of the frame, making Jun Myun face him to hiss hatefully: “Nothing explain killing newborns.” Yifan closed the door and headed to the kitchen where a warm cup of coffee awaited him. “I did not stop you from thinking about your choices, Myun. You chose to leave them to me instead of taking them with you and I hated you for that because they were hurt by it. However, now… I am thankfull you did what you did.” Jun Myun wanted to say something but he could only look down to his hand. “I will, with Buxian, make sure he is bonded to a loving Alpha, or a nice human, and that his pups are treated well. Don’t worry for them, Myun.”

“You know…” Jun Myun rested the box down to touch Yifan who literally flinched away. Jun Myun held himself from showing pain. “I love you, Fan, but I can not deny my nature. It may be easy for betas and Alphas to control the bond but it forces us to submit. I had no choice. Buxian and Shixun were better without me in their lives.. They got access to education, health care, and soon a nice job. Things I will never have.”

“I got shapeshifting friends at work, Myun.” Yifan frowned at him and Jun Myun scoffed. “Being a wolf is not an excuse.”

“You can not compare me, a full wolf, with someone as Shixun who is half half.” Yifan knew that. The fact he was fully human was what gave Shixun access to everything shapeshifters got no access to. “They may be more like Shixun than Baekhyunnie but they are still not us.” Jun Myun pointed to the room. “The police would have been your first thought if Yixing was a half human, not your ex wife.”

The statement was correct and it pissed Yifan who slammed the cup he had in hand on the floor. “I get it and it is fucking pissing me off, okay? I get it.” 

“Yifan…” Jun Myun sounded terrified and Yifan left him for the bathroom. 

Yifan sat inside the bathtube, and sobbed. He had been holding a lot for so long. He remained there until he heard Buxian scream. “Mama!” he rushed to open the door, finding Buxian and Shixun holding on Jun Myun for dear life.

“Dada told me what happened so I came to check on you, my babies.” Jun Myun sincerely said, as he caressed his sons. “How have you been? Are you eating well?”

“I am taking good care of them, Myun.” Yifan went to the bedroom frame and leaned on it. “Thank you for having that little faith on me.”

“I have a lot of faith on you.” Jun Myun smiled. He looked down to his sad sons. “I will come and see you often.”

“Why can’t you stay?” Shixun whined sadly. “I want you to stay.”

Jun Myun held his sons close. “I told before why. I bonded to an Alpha, Shixunnie, and I don’t have the power to fight the bond.”

“Alphas are evil!” Buxian stomped his feet angrily. “They kill puppies and take mommies away. I hate alphas.” Buxian looked angry. “If you want to go to your alpha, just go! I can take care of Dada and Hunnie on my own!” Correction: Buxian was enraged. Yifan had to step in and hold him. “I hate alphas.” Tearing up, Buxian stormed back to Yixing side, holding the man who was lifeless for a moment but soon hugged Buxian back. Shixun looked rather confused.

“Go to your brother and remain with him.” Shixun let go of Jun Myun and looked at him with sad looks.

“If mama is going to stay with the bad Alphas, never come back.” Jun Myun gasped and wanted to say more than Shixun’s name but the kid had closed the door. 

“They are traumatized. They will understand better when they will come of age.” Yifan simply said. “You can still come and see them. Just give them time first.”

Jun Myun stood, shaken and heartbroken, before bowing to Yifan. “Thank you for taking care of them and for bearing up with me today.” Yifan said nothing as Jun Myun dashed out of the house.

It was definitely the worse day ever. 

The day went on in pure silence and Shixun had a fever from much sobbing so he remained bedridden with his brother, while Yixing would stand in front of his sons spot. Yifan picked few flower pots and plants he surrounded them with. He even bought cups he filled with water and left some meat. Yixing had noticed so. 

So he naturally started doing things at home, mainly cooking and cleaning the kitchen. He stood there making dinner as Yifan was working with Buxian and Shixun on their homeworks, both of them still tucked in bed. “Tomorrow is weekend. Do you want to go somewhere?” His sons looked at him surprised. “Uncle Yixing can use a distraction.”

“I want to go the Arcades.” Buxian commented.

“I want to go to Korea!” Shixun squealed which made Yifan laugh.

“We can’t go now, we need to wait for a school break.” Buxian corrected his brother who pouted. Yifan simply chuckled, patting on his sons’ head.

“We will go next summer and spent a whole month there.” Yifan promised. “Tomorrow let us go to the arcades, maybe to a cinema too, and eat out.”

His sons cheered and soon knocks made them look to the stoic Yixing. “I made dinner.” Yifan approached him first and Yixing allowed the man to hold him.

“You are not healed yet. You shouldn’t move around a lot.” Buxian came and held on Yixing’s hand. Once they did set the table, the kids fed Yixing who couldn’t ignore Buxian kicked puppy look. The kids went to bed as soon as they finished, planning to read a bedtime story. Meanwhile, Yifan helped Yixing in the kitchen and back in bed. Yifan sat down next to Yixing who looked at the ceiling. “Will your alpha come back?” Yixing shook his head. “Do you want to go to your family?”

“My family is in your backyard.” Yixing whispered but in the deafening silence of the house, Yifan heard him clearly.

“Do you want to go to your pack?” Yixing shook his head. “I see.” Yifan looked ahead, at the backyard from the window. “I don’t mind to have you here. I think the kids would like you to stay, considering how hurt they were to witness your loss. However, I am not pressuring you to. If your mind clears up someday and you decide to leave, I won’t stop you.”

“I can’t leave them here and go.” Yixing admitted as he sat up. “I was not supposed to live. I had to die and get burried with my babies.” Yifan patted on his shoulder as his lifelessness was giving in to his pain. “Why am I alive?”

“You will figure it out someday.” Yifan reassured. “Now sleep. I will be with my sons.” 

Yifan made it to the door when he heard a sniff. “Can they sleep with me instead?” Yixing asked suddenly, agony and devastation written in his face. Yifan nodded and called his sons as he spooned the shaken Yixing. The kids made in time before Yixing’s sobs tore the silence. Yixing simply hugged the sad kids who shed their tears with him as Yifan patted on Yixing softly, lullying him to sleep.

The following day, Jun Myun and his alpha showed up with food. Buxian pulled Shixun and Yixing behind him as soon as the alpha got in and shook a stiff hand with Yifan. “Oh. Such a great Alpha vibe you have, little one. Baekhyun, isn’t it?” the Alpha smiled to Buxian. “You are such a strong fella, protecting your omegas.”

Buxian paled and stomped his feet. “I am not an alpha! Alphas are evil.” Buxian looked at his father, anger and terror written in his eyes. “I am not an alpha, Dada. Right?”

“You are not. You just are so protective that you look like one.” Yifan reassured before facing the Alpha with a cold glare. “Please do not mind him. Hs is still way to young to grasp the gravity of his words.” he pointed to the sofa. “Please sit.” He looked at Yixing who was shaking behind Buxian and himself. “Go get ready for leaving.”

“I will comb mommy xing’s hair.” Shixun offered as he pulled Yixing. Jun Myun paled as Buxian took the lifeless Yixing with Shixun to the bedroom.

“Heading somewhere?” Yifan blinked and tore his eyes from Yixing and his sons to look at the couple. The alpha was softly patting on a sad Jun Myun’s back.

The image before him stabbed his heart.“I am taking them out to change air. Yixing did not talk since he woke up from the attack.” Yifan explained. “The kids are traumatized too so a distraction is good for them.” The alpha nodded and a silence fell in. “What are you here for, if I may ask?”

“I wanted to check on the omega.” The alpha spoke after Jun Myun leaned on his side. “Jun Myun and I worried he was going to be a treat to the pups.” Jun Myun nodded at that but Yifan confused face made the couple explain. “I mean Shixun and Baekhyun.”

Yifan tensed. “I know your rules. I know what happened to Yixing meant but I do not plan to give up on him.” Yixing was by the door as Yifan spoke. “I may not be a wolf or an Alpha but Yixing is now a member of  _ my _ pack. If his alpha plans to hurt him again, I will be ready to fight.” Yifan heard a sob and looked at the man who was sadly trying to hold himself. “My pups are your pups, Yixing. Shixun loves you already.” Yixing approached him suddenly.

He hugged Yifan. “Thank you.” Yifan wrapped his arms around Yixing as he looked at the alpha.

“I will make some of my pack members patrol around your house if he is staying. To mark the territory with our smell and keep the other packs away from the omega.” The Alpha offered his hand for a shake. “Please call if ever you need help.”

Yifan shook the hand back. “I will.” He noticed the couple leave with Jun Myun trying to hold tears as his kids ignored him. Yifan sighed and looked the man in his arms. “So excited for a day out?” the kids cheered and they soon were in the arcades, forcing Yixing to play with them. Yifan observed how from time to time, Yixing would lean to kiss Buxian and Shixun in the head, patt their cheeks, or smile to them in a motherly way. It eased his heart.

They went to the cinema and then had a greasy meal. It was a fun day. In their return however, Buxian tensed before they touch the front door’s knob and soon Yixing noticed. He touched Buxian for the kid to speak up. “There is someone inside.”

Yifan pushed them aside and got in first, ready to be attacked. As he noticed nothing in the front yard, he hinted to the kids to get in. The house was empty and soon they noticed a wolf in the backyard, standing above the pups’ burrial. Yixing tensed as soon as he noticed the wolf and held on the kids. 

“Your alpha?” 

Yixing shook his head. “His father.” He walked to the backyard, followed by Yifan who held his baseball bat, while Buxian kept Shixun close inside. “Stay away from my pups.” the wolf looked at him. “Stay away! You wanted this. You wanted them dead and they are. What do you want else?”

The wolf shifted and Yifan had to focus up. “I am here to express my sorrow. I lost my grandsons, too.” The old man approached him. “I am hurt.”

Yifan scoffed. “Hurt? Yixing is broken beyond repair. Your son destroyed him so don’t act like his pain and yours is the same.” Yifan pushed Yixing behind. “Even my own sons are more devastated than you are.”.

The man frowned at him. “Who are you to stand before me?”

“I am Yixing’s new Alpha.” Yifan stood his ground with pride. “I may be a human but I am more of his Alpha than your son will ever be.” 

“How dare you!” The rage flashed in the man’s eyes but Yifan was hurt already and nothing could faze him anyway.

“I dare after how dirty your son did act! No matter what happen, I would never kill newborns. I would never hurt a mother this way but apparently, your son had yet to learn that.” Yifan growled back. He noticed the way the Alpha looked away. “Those burried pup and their mother are my pack members now so stay away from my territory.” The old man frowned at him and looked at Yixing who held on Yifan. 

“Well, whatever linked me to that whore is dead.” A voice spoke behind and Yixing yelped in horror, holding on Yifan tighter. “Let us go, father.”

Yifan tensed. “Scum.” He hissed and the man looked at him but he soon noticed a very dangerously dark Buxian standing in front him.

“I will grow up, I will find you and I will rip your head out of your neck.” Buxian menaced. “Just watch me do it, Murderer.” The man who was smirking at first went suddenly stiff as Buxian held on Yixing’s hand and added. “I will avenge the pups and mama xing.”

“You know the best revenge, my son, is when he will come back next year and find Yixing happier without a scum like him in his life.” Yifan kept his eyes on the retreating alphas. “He will be happier. Trust me.”

The alphas were gone and soon Yixing allowed himself to faint. The bright day ended dramatically and Yifan had to sit down with his sons, discussing with them how they felt. Of course, both Shixun and Buxian expressed hate for their wolf kind and Yifan could only listen. 

“Look.” He said at the end. “I know Yixing’s alpha is a bad alpha but there are bad humans too. There are bad things in every aspect of our life, so don’t be biased on what you lived or in the end you will hurt someone else puppies.” Yifan caressed Buxian. “You don’t want me hurt, right?” Buxian agreed. “Then don’t be too mad that you hurt someone else dada, even if it is a wolf.”

Buxian pouted. “Okay, Dada. But I am still punishing that bad wolf for killing pups.” Yifan nodded. He noticed how Buxian eased his frown and Shixun looked more relaxed after the talk. He planned to do that often. Yixing woke up by dinner time and joined them in the table. “Yixing…” Yifan’s voice shivered as nervousness suddenly kicked him. “I know it is so soon and so sudden. But, I want you to remain. I want you to be their mom, the missing piece of their lives.” Buxian and Shixun brightened up incredibly at that and Yixing could see their excitement and anticipation. Yifan however could read his fear. “They can be your pups as much as mine, if you want to.”

Yixing shed a tear. “I have nowhere to go. I have no family. I am useless outside this house. Why would you keep me?”

“Because you are useful inside this house.” Yifan smiled. “I needed help to raise the kids, I always did and you came in my life. I need you as much as I know you need me.” Yixing nodded as he shed his tears. “I am not pitying you or offering this out of ill attentions. I just follow my heart, Yixing.” Yixing looked at him as soon as Yifan touched his face. “I have no family outside this house too, Yixing, so you are welcome to be a part of it.” 

Yixing nodded, sobbing. He sobbed the entire night. Yifan allowed his kids to sleep in his bed with Yixing as he laid in his sons bed, which he could barely get his full body in.

Days went on and Yixing had fit the role of Shixun and Buxian mother perfectly, waking them, feeding them, getting ready for school. He also kept the house clean, and Yifan who returned to work was glad Yixing was no longer grieving.Yixing did not forget his pups, he even sit in front of their grave and talk to them or shift and howl for them.

His face and body had yet to heal. Jun Myun assured him that it was normal for omegas of broken bonded to not be able to heal fast. Yifan still worried after that. 

He brought vitamins and creams for Yixing to use. “Take care of yourself, Yixing.” he simply said. 

It took Yixing a month and a half to have his face back and Yifan woke up one day on Yixing sleeping in the bed facing his, as he traded his bed for two single beds, looking beautiful and dashing. It made him smile, sitting up and looking at Yixing who woke up as soon as he did. “Good morning, Xing.”

“Good morning, Fan.” Yixing smiled back, a dimple showing up as he did, as he sat up. “I will make breakfast.”

“I will get the kids ready.” That was what Yixing and Yifan says most of the time. They barely talk of anything else as Yifan feard he will step in a minefield. He was waiting for Yixing to open up the subjects but the man was reserved.

However, the second Yixing left the bed, he sat back with horror written in his face. Yifan noticed only when Buxian groaned as he woke him. “It smells bad, Dada. There is a strong smell…” Yifan didn’t have to translate that twice. Yixing had his heat cycle back. He rushed to Yixing’s side. 

“Yixing!” The man was sitting still in bed, horrified at the idea of having his heat on. “I am human, Yixing. Your pheromones don’t affect me.” He made Yixing look up. “I have pregnency pills my ex used as supressants. Just go to the bathroom and shower as many times as you like or fill the bathtub and remain there. No one will pressure you to give in.”

Yixing held on Yifan’s shirt. “I can’t move.” Yifan picked him at that, screaming to Buxian to fill the bathtube. “Fuck… you smell good.” Yifan ignored that. He knew Yixing was led by his heat. The tube was not even half full when he did put the omega in. 

Yifan called Jun Myun first and as the Alpha was the one to answer, he requested for a wolf, mostly betas to patrol around the house because “My omega is in heat and I have to go to work before excusing myself for three or four days.” the alpha was thankfully understanding and soon Jun Myun showed up. 

“I will take them to school and back home.” Buxian had thankfully wore his clothes and helped Shixun. Yifan gave them money to buy breakfast and lunch and they left with Jun myun without much struggle. Yifan noticed that and smiled at how considerate their sons were. He sat by Yixing’s side, who was bathing in warm water, and threw a box of bathsalt in it.

“It will tone down the pheromones.” Yifan noticed how Yixing was avoiding to look at him. “I got a knot size dildo, my ex used it in his heat. I will clean it.” He was about to move when a hand held on his. He noticed how Yixing started shaking. “Yixing?”

“He refused me in my first heat as a bounded omega and it did burn so bad.” Yixing sounded terribly wounded.”He knew it did hurt so bad and I begged him so he did throw me to his friends.” Yifan tensed. “He called me a whore but he had no idea it was hard. It was so hard to fight them and they knew it was hard but they tortured me.”

“How many times did he do this to you?” Yifan held him close, tightening the hold. “For how long had you been suffering?”

“Five years, Yifan.” Yixing sobbed. “Five years. I swallowed the shame for five years.” He looked at Yifan right in the eyes. “I faught. I swear I did. I tried hard to not get pregnent but I failed then escaped.” 

“Yixing,” Yifan held his cheeks “thank you.” Yixing looked at him confusedly. “Thank you for trusting me with your past. I won’t hurt you. Like I told you, I got a sex toy for you to use. You will need nobody else anymore.” Yixing let him go at that and soon he got the pills and the dildo he was shy to hold. 

As soon as Yifan left, promising to return as soon as possible, Yixing allowed himself to relax more as he plugged the dildo to the wall and pushed it enough deep to feel his insides twist. It was deep but not satisfying. He had to close his eyes and imagine it was Yifan for him to get hit by the waves of pleasure. He released screaming Yifan’s name over and over. 

That how a shocked Yifan found him.  It shocked Yifan that Yixing was calling him in his moans so he approached the man. “Yixing?”

“The heat.” Yixing groaned as he shuddered, pushing the dildo out. “Your toy is not helping me. I need… i need…” Yifan nodded, went to change and returned with only his boxers on. “Yifan…”

Yifan was shy. He was truly shy but he also wanted Yixing to stop being hurt. “I know what you want. You want your alpha’s knot and neither the rubber nor I can satisfy you.” Yixing looked at him for a moment without saying much. “But I will try to ease it with you. We won’t do a thing you don’t want to do, Yixing.” Yixing smiled at that and as soon as Yifan got in the still warm tube, the omega made his way to his side. “You are burning, Xing. No wonder the water is warm.”

“Let us shower and take it to the bedroom.” Yifan nodded at that and washed the shaking Yixing who tried to keep his head staight. “You came back early.”

“My boss is a half wolf. I told him you got a heat cycle and that you needed me today so he told me he will make me work on the project at home.” Yifan smiled washing Yixing’s skin from soap. The mating mark was barely a cicatrice as well as the other clawing marks. Yixing looked unbonded and it did please Yifan to see that smooth skin. He indeed took it to the bed afterward, as he tucked Yixing in bed before sliding in. Yixing’s burning body was an extreme opposite to his so he appologized to Yixing who flinched. “Sorry, I must be cold.”

Yixing nodded but hugged him still. “It feels good, Fan.” They remained silent for a moment. “Touch me, Fan.” Yifan did not hesitate. He pulled Yixing’s face close and pasted a soft kiss first then pulled away to see the shocked shy look in Yixing’s face.

“Why?” Yifan smiled as Yixing looked away and he made him look back.

“This may be a heat period for you but for me this is a moment of trust so I am trusting my kisses, my caresses and my lovemaking to you.” Yifan softly said as he nuzzled Yixing’s jaw. “Do you trust me?”

Yixing moaned at that. “With my life.” Yifan moved at that. He caressed Yixing hard buds, which let out some milk. 

Yifan noticed and leaned to suck on Yixing’s nipples as his fingers slided the whole way to his wet begging ring of muscles. Yixing exploded in a loud moan, screaming Yifan’s name as he melted with pleasure. Yifan smiled at that and said nothing as he slided two fingers inside Yixing, pushing the walls. “Fan! Ah! God, that feels marvelous. Please, Fan! Ah!” Yixing was shivering hard with the way Yifan’s finger felt surrounded by his eager walls. He sobbed as he leaked out milk and cum, over and over.

Yifan did not even get in him yet, taking time to fill his skin with featury kisses and rough caresses. He took his time as he knew Yixing got a long day ahead. He paused after the fifth time Yixing fell back in bed. “I will get you food and water.” Yifan mumbled as he kissed the smiling Yixing. He noticed it was past lunch time when he did. So he got the food packed by Jun Myun, tasted it, and served it with a huge glass of water. Yixing and he ate in pure silence, with the omega sitting between Yifan’s tights. They were done and instead of going right through it, Yixing laid on Yifan’s chest, unmoving. “Are you okay?” Yifan caressed his forehead. “You are cooler.”

“I feel better.” Yixing smiled as he looked over Yifan. “How about you? How do you feel?”

Yifan smiled as he caressed Yixing’s forehead. “I am happy that you are fine.” Yixing smiled at that and as he dozed off, he failed to see the sad look in Yifan’s face. The mating mark went red as he caressed it. It was thrumping when he did and feared it meant Yixing’s bond was still alive. 

He realized he wanted Yixing forever. For himself more than for the kids’ sake. It made him shed a tear. “I will make you happier. Just wait.”  

Yifan noticed a shadow in the corner of his eyes, so he wrapped Yixing close, and kept his mind ready despite the fact he had his eyes closed. For Yixing’s safety, he had placed a knife in close reach. If there is a good thing about the wolves having no law’s recognization is that killing them is technically legal. He was ready to kill to protect his omega. However, nothing happened, and he fetched his phone to call Jun Myun. “Fan?” Jun Myun’s weirdly glad tone was just a fuel to his worries.

“What is it?” Yifan frowned. “No, first. Is there anyone guarding my house? I think there is a tresspasser.”

Jun Myun sighed. “I don’t know.” A silence lingered. “Did you knot him?” Yifan raised his eyebrows at that. “I hoped you wouldn’t be able to.”

“It is not time for this.” Yifan growled. “Keep an eye on the pups, Jun Myun. Shixun is an omega and more likely to be targetted by Yixing’s old pack or something. I had never met an evil pack like that.”

“Shixun and Buxian are still in their class, I am guarding them with Chanyeol and some of his pack members.” Yifan tensed at how relieved he was at the mention of the Alpha. 

“I am happy he is around. Make sure they are safe.” Yifan simply said. “I will protect Yixing.” He ended the call at that. Yixing moved at that, looking tired but frowny. “Did I wake you?”

“No.” Yixing nuzzled him and held him, for Yifan to feel Yixing’s eagerness. “It started to itch a little.” Yifan kissed his eyes as he looked up. “But I heard you say that Shixun is in danger.”

“I think I saw a tresspasser. I wanted to make sure they won’t dare hurt our pups, Xing.” Yixing frowned. “I am afraid it is your alpha.”

“Why would he? He got someone he loves. He doesn’t need me anymore.” Yixing faced a sad Yifan. “He refused the bond until it died and clawed the mating mark out of my body.” Yifan looked terribly shocked. “Yifan? Are you okay?”

“So you are not bonded? Not anymore?” Yixing innocently gave him a confused shake of head and Yifan sobbed right then. “Shit. I am so freaking happy.” Yifan hugged him tight as his tears ran down like rivers

“You are happy that I am unbonded?” Yixing looked at Yifan, drying the man’s tears, with confusion. “Why?”

Yifan chuckled, both out of happiness and due to Yixing’s adorablness. He held the man’s cheeks and kissed him with love. He kissed him like there is no tomorrow and Yixing answered him with same passion. Yifan slided his fingers back inside Yixing, making Yixing writh in his hold. But unlike before, Yifan freed his manhood out for Yixing who sensed it poking his tense abdomen.

Yixing moaned as Yifan caressed his leaking hole several times to coat the length with the natural lubrifiant. It was thoughtful of him, Yixing realized, as he felt a sudden stretch. He leaned down to rest his head on Yifan’s chest and shivered violently as Yifan held his butt cheeks, slowly leading him to swallow his length. He had muffled his moans but soon screamed in pleasure. 

“I love your reactions.” Yifan groaned as he nuzzled the man on his neck before bitting the old mark as he went ball deep inside Yixing, giving him only little time to adjust. Yixing managed to as Yifan was not that thick, and Yifan slammed inside Yixing’s walls strongly enough to make Yixing’s tears up, whines bubbling out of the men’s chest. 

His moans were uncessant as Yifan marked his body over and over. The pleasure every movement made by Yifan turned Yixing crazy to the point his whining was coupled with moans and weak pleas. He expoded and yet remained hard until Yifan filled his insides. “Don’t pull out.”

Yifan smiled at that request. “I just want you to change the position.” He led Yixing to kneel on four facing the wall before slamming back in. It made Yixing scream his moan on the pillow. “Does it feel good, my omega?”

“Yifan feel so good inside me.” Yixing sobbed out. “Please give me more. More. Please.” Yifan patted his head and smiled as he slammed exceptionnally hard inside Yixing and the omega whined as he leaked out. Yifan kept a pace, enjoying the feeling Yixing walls tensing around him, and how lewed his body sounds were. Yixing felt perfect, increadibly so.

The heat eased a lot that day and he could eat and sleep just fine. Meanwhile, Yifan picked his kids from school, facing the couple with a thankful smile. “Thank you, for making sure my kids are fine.”

The Alpha Chanyeol simply smiled. “It is a duty. If you need anything, let me know.” Yifan nodded happily and drove his sons back home. He made dinner for his sons, helped them through homeworks and left them play in their room. Only after that did he manage to make his way to Yixing who was snoring so deeply. 

Yifan smiled at the sight but his face soon went expressionless when he noticed a mud step on the ground. He walked out of the room to Buxian’s side. “Son? Can I ask you something?” Buxian excused himself from Shixun’s side, and followed his father to the living room.

“What is it, Dada?” Yifan sat down and held his son close. 

“Buxian, I know you are too young but do you smell anyone else but Yixing and me?” Yifan asked him and Buxian frowned as he sniffed.

“There is a lingering scent but Xing Umma’s sweet scent is leading.” Buxian looked at him, frowning deeply at the worried look of Yifan. “Dada?”

“Baekhyun,” Buxian looked terrified at that sudden call. “I want you to swear to protect Shixun and yourself no matter what happen, okay?” Buxian nodded. “My trust on you is big, but also my pride. I know you are small now but you are strong enough to protect Shixun, right?”

“Right, Dada.” Buxian sounded sad. “But why…? Are you leaving us?” Yifan shook his head. “Dada…”

“I think there is someone trying to hurt your Xing Umma and I need you to help me protecting him by protecting Shixun.” Buxian looked confused and Yifan smiled. “If Shixun and you are safe, I will protect Xing umma well, alright? I won’t have to worry for your safety and his at the same time.”

“Oh? Yes, Dada. Trust me, I will protect Shixun with my life.” Buxian jumped on his father and kissed his eyes. “I love you, Dada.”

“I love you too, Buxian.” Buxian beamed so brightly at the fact Yifan used his Chinese name. He looked even relieved. Yifan smiled when Buxian locked the door and joined Yixing who slowly stirred awake. “Hungry?”

“Very.” Yixing went to shower as Yifan made the table for him. “The kids are already asleep?”

“I fed them, helped them with their homeworks and they went to bed afterward.” Yifan smiled. “I think they realized you and I were not free.” Yifan pulled Yixing close, much the omega’s surprise, and kissed him. “How do you feel?”

“Satiated.” Yixing kissed Yifan softly as Yifan helped him sit. “ I am tired but for a first, I am feeling better.” Yixing paused and flushed a little before hold Yifan’s hand. “You… You took good care of me, Yifan. I don’t know what to do to make it up to you.”

Yifan smiled at that and pulled Yixing close. “Stay, that is all I ask for.” There was an unhidden wish but Yixing did not notice and Yifan did push his luck. He satiated Yixing that night and the following five days until Buxian could walk in the bathroom without flinching from the tense pheromones the room had.  Shixun and Buxian approached Yixing as soon as they noticed. 

“Xing ma! I aced my math exam yesterday!” Yixing chuckled as Shixun slided in bed and nuzzled him. Meanwhile, Yifan was happily making breakfast as he listened to their sons blabber all kind of things they wished to tell Yixing.

“Breakfast!” he called and he soon noticed a shadow behind the window. “Buxian, help Umma freshen up and come eat.” He stood by the curtains and noticed a man hunched in front of the graves. He slowly made his way out to the backyard. “What do you want?” The man looked up and Yifan was surprised he was not Yixing’s alpha. “Who are you?”

“Nobody.” Shifting mid run, the wolf disappeared through the garden back door. Yifan locked the door frowning and looked back to the graves. He returned home to find Yixing in the table, fed by excited kids. It made him forget the incident earlier, smiling to his family. He drove the kids to school with Yixing before taking Yixing to shop for more shirts and pants. 

“That is a lot.” Yixing whined as the car was staffed with bags. Yifan chuckled as he pulled Yixing to a kiss. “I like how good you are to me.”

“And I like you.” Yifan mumbled as he nibbled Yixing’s lower lip and the omega shivered. “Let me pick some work to do at home.” The company parking lot was desertic so Yixing offered to remain in the car. “I won’t take more than five minutes.” 

Yixing remained in the car as he felt himself leak. Yifan had turned him on with a small gesture and he was shivering as the man’s words rang in his ears.  _ I like you. _ Yixing trusted those words were sincere so he smiled as his heart raced even more.  He noticed Yifan walk out of the elevator and shyly waved to him. Yifan had a huge bag of papers in hand and Yixing’s smile nearly fell. He knew Yifan was having a lot of work so asking him for a quickie sounded deplaced. 

“Ouf! The bag is so heavy.” Yifan commented as he rested the bag in the backseats. Yixing smiled widely but said nothing as Yifan smiled to him. “Let us go home?” Yixing nodded and the drive was smooth since until they reached home. As soon as they left the car, Yifan noticed a wet patch in the seat when Yixing dashed out of the car. He followed the man inside, holding his bag of papers. Yixing was already in the bathroom. He leaned on the door and knocked “I am sorry. I must have embarassed you.” Yixing groaned at Yifan’s words. “But, if you wanted to pee, you could have asked me.” 

“I did not pee!” Yixing gasped after his outburst and started sobbing. “This is embarrassing.” Yifan tentively opened the door and was surprised Yixing did not lock it. “I am sorry. I couldn’t hold myself from…” Yifan held him close and Yixing gasped. 

“It is okay. I am not mad.” Yifan soothingly spoke. “It is not much of a big deal, Buxian peed in the car countless of times already.” Yixing whimpered and he held Yifan’s hand to let it rest on his butt. “What? Yixing?”

“I started leaking when you kissed me.” Yixing whined and his tears ran in shame only for Yifan to laugh. “Don’t laugh at me!”

“I am laughing at how stupid I am, baby. I did not even think you were still feeling the effect of your heat.” Yifan kissed his hands, cheeks, and eyes. “Calm down, Xing. I will take good care of you but let me just empty the car and clean it.”

“I can wait.” Yixing promised and undressed as he headed to the bedroom. Yifan was fast by his side, sliding his hands on his shivering body only for Yixing to moan invitingly. Yifan did not bother taking his clothes off and slided his finger inside Yixing’s burning walls. It sent Yixing over the edge, sobbing as Yifan stretched him well and soon drove him mad, slamming his insides and filling him to the brim. Yixing had shivered his orgasm out as Yifan left his side. “Rest now, Xing.” Yixing nodded, and observed how Yifan left the room after leaving a box of food before sliding the knot size dildo deep inside. Out of nowhere, Yixing wanted  Yifan’s seeds to remain in him. The dildo brought him no pleasure but the frictions and Yifan’s still lingering touches made him leak again. He chose to cool himself down, afraid to be a nuisance if it keeps going. Or worse, to be considered as a whore by Yifan for leaking so much. 

Yifan returned to his side few hours after that. “I need to pick the kids.” Yixing smiled reassuringly.

“I will make dinner.” he simply announced for Yifan to hold him back.

“I will bright take outs. Just rest today.” Yifan left him at that and Yixing simply used their absence to ride himself out of the urgent need. He went on enough times to tire himself off. Changing the sheets and cleaning up, Yixing simply laid down in bed and slept. He woke up as soon as a kiss on his nose flinched him awake. 

“Good night Mama Xing.” It blinked Yixing awake and he pouted holding Buxian close.

“Where are you going?” Buxian leaned to kiss the pout in Yixing’s lips which made the man smile widely. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too but it is late.” Buxian smiled. “Daddy said you were still sick so rest, Mommy.” Yixing however left the bed and walked Buxian to bed where a snoring Shixun was. He tucked Buxian in bed and kissed the kids good night. “I love you, Mommy.” 

Yixing smiled at that but Yifan’s frown made his smile fall. “What is it?” Yifan shook his head and smiled to Yixing softly. “Yifan, you look burdened.”

“It is just Jun myun, my old omega.” Yifan recalled his meeting with Jun Myun. He had a sobbing face and Yifan thought the worst.

“Jun?” He rushed to the omega’s side and held him close. “Are you okay?” It made Jun Myun sob louder.

“I can’t do this.” He held on Yifan and burried his face in the man’s chest. “This bond is taking you and my sons away from me.” Yifan noticed Chanyeol from afar.

“Who is taking your sons away, Jun?” Yifan pushed Jun Myun far, harshly. “Do you think the bond is what makes Buxian and Shixun mad at you?”

“Yes!” Jun myun yelled in frustration. “Yes, it is and you know that! They think I gave up on them.” the school bell rang and Jun myun looked at Chanyeol. “I am going home with you, Yifan.” Yifan was slapped and soon pushed Jun Myun away.

“Do you think this is a joke?” He hissed as he pushed Jun Myun away again. “Do you think it is fun to hurt people around you over and over?” Chanyeol was soon by their side ready to bounce on Yifan. “Did you even think of Chanyeol a little? What if you destroy him by doing this? I had our sons so I could manage but he will be carrying a broken bond on his own, are you really going to do this?”

“But my sons…”

At that Buxian and Shixun ran to them happily. They ran to their father first before facing their mother and Chanyeol. “Baekhyun.” Buxian tensed as Yifan called him that. “Your mother want to break his bond with the alpha, would you like that?” Buxian looked at him and noticed the frown so he shook his head. “See, the eldest who is more aware of things is not okay with your decision, Jun Myun. Shixun will follow Buxian’s wishes as well.”

“I love papa Yeollie.” Shixun whined as he stomped his feet. “I don’t want bond broken too.” Chanyeol smiled and knelt by Shixun who held his ears. “Papa Yeollie is nice.”

“He is a nice Alpha.” Buxian added and looked at his mom. “Stay with him, Mommy.” Jun Myun sobbed loudly at that and Chanyeol held him close. They remained there waiting for Jun Myun to calm down a little.

“See. The bond is not what seperated you from the kids.” Yifan lifted Shixun who hugged him. “They are just adjusting to it. They will take time but you will get their love as fully as you had them before all this.”

“But I am going back to Korea!” Jun Myun sobbed. “I won’t see them anymore.” Yifan looked at Chanyeol who had a sad look.

“My duties as a pack leader is in Korea. I have to go back.” Yifan nodded understanding.

“It is okay. Make sure to have network and I will make Buxian and Shixun remain online with you after school.” Yifan promised but Jun Myun didn’t seem satisfied. “They will spend their vacancies in Korea anyway, to live with a pack will teach them the ways of their wolf nature.” 

“You would do that for me?” Jun Myun asked him sadly.

Yifan scoffed. “I am doing this for Chanyeol.” the alpha looked at him in surprise. “You don’t know how much he indulge you, Jun myun. Take care of your alpha.” he patted on Jun Myun’s cheek and Shixun in his arms did as much. It made Jun Myun lean to kiss his son. “You know what? If you are still in China on the weekend, I will let Shixun and Buxian spend it with you, Jun Myun, will that ease your mind?”

Jun myun nodded and looked at Chanyeol who squeezed his arm. “Thank you, Yifan.” They parted in a better mood and Yifan had told Yixing what happened for Yixing to smile and hug Yifan tightly.

“You did great.” Yixing nuzzled him. “You truly did great.” 

Yifan frowned. “But I am still worried.” Yixing looked at him confusedly. “What if he claim the kids? He got the right to.”

“He could have done that instead of giving up on his bonded.” Yixing caressed Yifan’s cheek. “He knows they are better with you, with all the human previleges.”

“In Korea, half hybrids get education and access to health care.” Yifan corrected Yixing who blinked at him in surprise. “I checked. They get as much as in China, so they can get there what they got here.”

“He still won’t take them away, Yifan.” Yixing reassured. “Chanyeol won’t let him if you ask the Alpha.” 

“I will.” Yifan left his side to wash his hands and Yixing smiled at how adorable Yifan can be when he is worried. He fixed the table, not hungry enough to eat, and fixed his bed. Yifan meanwhile worked on some papers. Yixing left the house to face the graves when a scent hit him. It was faint which meant the owner was around earlier that day and Yixing shivered. He knelt down and caressed the ground. 

“I hope you will return.” 

The months went on and Yixing completely forgot the scent when his old alpha got in the garden as Yifan, Yixing and the kids were visiting the grave. “What do you want?” Buxian was the one to ask. “You got no business here.”

“Oh I do.” he lifted a hand and soon wolves jumped to his side. “I am here to take what is mine back.” Yifan wanted to protect them but Yixing simply laughed.

“What is yours is burried under this ground.” Yixing stood. “You want a fuck toy. What is it? Your alpha friends got tired of your new wife already?” The alpha scrowled. “Oh yes. They can’t touch your wife, she is not to be destroyed while I am, right? You need to admit that I suffered enough, Alpha. Look for someone else. I am sure you won’t feel the difference.”

Yifan held Yixing’s hand. “Plus, I bonded with him. So you are late.”

The Alpha scoffed. “Well, if you took my omega I will take yours.” Yifan looked at Shixun by his side but was late as Wolves attacked them. Yixing shifted and tried to protect Shixun who hugged Buxian tightly. The kids were terrified and as they picked Shixun, Buxian was suddenly thrown to the ground and lost consciousness. 

“Buxian!” Yifan, who was trying to push a heavy wolf from above him, screamed and Yixing who was fighting two others looked at the kid the alpha managed to hold. He ran after the alpha, when he was slammed to the wall by a stronger Alpha. Shixun was gone, his screams lingering in the air. Yifan ran to Buxian and Yixing joined him. “My babies.”

“I will go to my old pack.” Yifan looked up in shock. “I will give myself back to release Shixun. We got no other choice.” Yifan stood with his unconscious yet still intact son with unspoken disagreement, which Yixing felt. “Take Buxian to the hospital.”

“Wait! I will call for back up. You can not go alone!” Yifan held on Yixing who tried to free himself. “It may be a trap to get you both.” Yixing froze at that. “I will call for back up.”

“No.” Yixing firmly spoke. “This is my battle, Yifan. I will fight in it alone.” He shifted and ran off while Yifan ran to the car, putting Buxian in the back. Yixing’s wolf was seen from afar so he managed to follow. He made it in the middle of the woods where a mansion was. He soon noticed wolves and half naked men standing around a fire. 

He rushed to Yixing’s side. “I demand to have my son back!” He yelled facing the old man. “He gave up on his omega, why would he take mine?”

“You want a seven years old kid to suffer too? I never thought you will be such a coward.” Yixing spitted as well, barring his fangs on the old man who simply ignored him. “Answer me! Or is it entertaining for you, pedophiles, that he is taking it on a baby?”

The wolves around the old man growled but couldn’t move. Yifan noticed so. Soon enough the Alpha showed up with a woman holding Shixun tightly. The kid struggled more as he noticed his father. “Look who graced us with his presence. Finally saw reason and came back to where you belong, slut?” Yifan wanted to speak but Yixing beated him on it.

“Yes. Just let that kid go.” He walked toward the alpha who flashed a surprised look. “Please Master, I will be a good omega.” Yifan was slapped by the sight but as Shixun bite on the woman and ran to him, he cared less. He held his son tight and stepped back, looking at Yixing helplessly. He cared less about the other wolves. He wanted Yixing to move and approach him, to escape. He nearly made it if not for a hand on his back, he tensed and looked back only to notice the mysterious man who nodded to him.

“Go pick your bonded.” He simply said and Yifan set Shixun down. Shixun seemed to notice his brother as he ran to the car where an awake and sobbing Buxian was. Meanwhile Yifan dared to hold Yixing from getting in inside the house.

Yixing gave him a shocked look. “Yifan?” He looked behind the human and paled. “Luhan.”

“Hello, beautiful omega.” Luhan got in and stood facing the Alpha who growled tensely. “I am here for the head Alpha position.”

“Don’t you dare!” Luhan didn’t give time for the Alpha to say more, shifting mid air and attacking the Alpha who shifted as he dodged. The fight broke off and Yifan wanted to run with Yixing but the wolves surrounded them barking dangerously. 

Yixing simply watched until the fight ended and he gasped. “Luhan!” The said man shifted and stood close.

“I won. So step aside.” Luhan spoke loud to the wolves behind Yifan. “The era of filth you lived and that clouded your reason is over. I am going to teach you all what a wolf is.” He looked at Yixing. “First of all, I will admit one thing.” Yixing smiled. “The kids the omega carried were mine.” The emotion in his tone was raw. “I will punish you all for my loss. Starting by you, uncle.” he looked at the old man who was sitting calmly down. “I wanted him but you forced him to bond with your filthy son.”

Yixing was fast to hold Luhan from killing the man with rage and Yifan felt lost and abandonned. “Don’t start your reign with hatered. Let them go and give your pack a chance to learn.” Luhan held Yixing’s cheeks and Yifan found himself shedding tears at that. He felt so sad. 

He walked back to the car without waiting for more. Buxian and Shixun were sobbing in the car, hugging and he hugged his sons tight. “It is okay. Everything is okay. Don’t cry now.”

“But I failed.” Buxian whiled. “They took Shixunnie because I am weak. I am sorry, dada” He pulled Buxian close and hugged him tight. The ten years old kid never cried that hard. Yifan caressed Shixun who laid on his brother, sobbing. The car’s door opened on Yifan who shielded his sons and closed his eyes. “Mama!” Buxian whined and soon Yifan realized Yixing was on the door. The omega held the two kids close, kissing them and comforting them. 

They stood there for a moment and soon Yixing looked at Yifan. “Can we go home now?” Yifan nodded and made his way to the driver seat while Yixing got in to hold the kids as Yifan carefuly drove back home. 

Once inside, Yixing did set the kids in bed while Yifan sat down in the living room with a heavy mind. Yixing soon joined him and sat a bit far. “Why didn’t you tell me about Luhan?”

Yixing nodded to himself. “Because I had doubts about him. He was rarely home and whenever he came home, he would see me in a very bad situation and leave after a fight with my Alpha.” Yixing approached Yifan. “I had no idea the kids were his. I wouldn’t know until they were born, and even when they were born, Luhan was my last worry.” Yifan frowned. “Luhan knotted me once. Only once and it was enough for me to fall pregnent.”

Yifan sighed. “Then you are bonded to him.” 

“I am bonded to you.” Yixing approached Yifan who looked away. “I am yours. Besides, I…” He stopped and looked away.

Yifan frowned at that but simply stood. “I am going to work a little.” He picked his work and Yixing sulked as he joined the kids. He caressed them as Buxian was fidgeting and holding on Shixun in his sleep. They woke up for dinner and Yixing tried to cheer the kids up but they kept worrying.

“A friend of mine came and kicked them for taking Shixunnie. Now, we can live in peace. They won’t attack us.” Yixing reassured with a finality. “We can now even walk outside with no fear. My friend promised to protect you both.”

It made the kids relieved but still Yixing and Yifan were having the incapacity of communicating. They barely talked. Until Yixing felt it hit him, Yifan had returned from delivering the papers when he got in on a feverish Yixing. Yixing sobbed as soon as he got in. “Yifan...please.” The man rushed to his side and the omega held on him.

“Fuck, your fever is way too high.” Yifan tensed as he led Yixing to bed. “Why didn’t you tell me your heat was today?”

“You didn’t talk to me in days.” Yixing whined for Yifan to let an exhasperate sigh. “I am sorry, Fan. Just, please.” Yifan kissed his skin at that and Yixing moaned at the mere contact. 

He was pleased by the mere touch and Yifan felt his heart race at that. He gave his all to Yixing, satiating him with love. Buxian and Shixun were happy to see them talk that day and went to bed right after dinner. At some point that night, Yixing screamed as he exploded. “I love you, Yifan.” 

It made Yifan freeze.  He literally ignored his peaking orgasm and held Yixing harshly. “You do? You really do?”

“I do! I do! I DO!” Yixing screamed as he hugged Yifan tightly. “I damn love you.” 

“I love you too. God knows how much I love you, xing.” Yifan whispered as he shuddered his orgasm and Yixing moaned.

“Let me see how much, Fan.” Yifan was glad to.

It was how happiness returned to their lives until a faithful day. They had spent five months since the pups’ murder when Yixing felt it. That familiar kick in the guts. He got the same when he was pregnent before; he was told it was a sign of pregnency. 

He brushed that off the entire day when, as he and Yifan had sex that night, Yifan seemed to enjoy sucking on his nipples and Yixing exploded at the abuse. “You taste like milk.”

“I do?” Yixing asked him that night but as they both were tired, his nod went unnoticed. 

The next morning however, Buxian was fast to notice. “Umma smell sweeter with time.” he sniffed loudly and happily. “Umma smell like a strawberry cake!” Yixing laughed and pinched Buxian teasingly but as Shixun sleeply sniffed and hummed, he knew the kids were right.

He was smelling sweetly and he was lactating. Yixing sat down as Yifan drove the kids to school and allowed the dread hit him. He was pregnent again, he finally realized. 

He was terrified. Millions of thoughts ran his mind and he considered aborting or giving up on the pups, or even running away. He was having wild thoughts when Yifan returned. “Heh? Why didn’t you clean the table?”

Yixing was terrified so he looked down.“I didn’t see you eat anything so I waited for you to eat.” Yifan scoffed and cleaned the table, rambling about nothing and everything. Yixing washed the dishes and cleaned around as Yifan had work and did work until lunch. 

Yixing served him and nearly sat down when he felt the kick again. “Are you okay, Xing?”

“I am fine.” Yixing forced himself to act fine but Yifan gave him worried looks. “I just got some cramps, I think I need to rest a bit.”

“Cramps are caused by lack of magnisium. Take some chocolate from Buxian’s secret stach, I will buy him some later.” Yixing nodded but said nothing as they ate in silence. Yixing gladly cleaned the table and the kitchen before laying in bed, where he allowed his tears to fall. 

He was aleady expecting the worse. 

Days went on and Yixing tried to not let his pregnency show, trying to enjoy the happiness he lived with his little family as long as possible. Yifan in other hand had realized what happened from how similar Jun myun acted around him when he had Buxian. The omega was pregnent and he was either hiding it or not aware he was pregnent. He did not push, giving Yixing time to get ready to tell him. 

He was even extra careful around the man. 

Buxian and Shixun were clueless and it made the situation a bit more stressful for Yixing. Gladly came to the time when Chanyeol came to pick the kids for summer. The kids were so happy they are going to Korea where their mama was, but refused to leave Yifan who smiled to them. “I will ask for a permission from my boss and come with Xing, Okay?” He promised his kids and recieved hugs and whimpers from his sons while Chanyeol looked at Yixing weirdly.

Yixing led the kids to the car, hugging them tight, when Chanyeol spoke. “You didn’t tell us you were expecting.” Yifan looked at the man who confirmed his doubt with a deep frown. “What?”

“He didn’t talk about his pregnency to me yet, so I couldn’t tell anyone.” Yifan admitted and Chanyeol frowned. 

“Do you think someone who smell this pregnent won’t be aware of it?” Chanyeol frowned as he observed the omega. “I think he knows,” He looked at Yifan, “ and expects you to be mad about it.” Yifan was about to ask why would he be ever mad when he realize that Yixing’s first pregnency was a terrifying horror. 

Yifan nodded and as he waved his boys goodbyes, he held Yixing’s hand. He could feel Yixing tense as he pulled the man to siy. “We are alone now. Tell me, Yixing.” Yixing gave him a look and sighed.

He had pushed his luck enough, he realized, and had to leave already. “I am expecting.” A silence followed his words and his heart was torn at that. “I considered to leave before the kids return but hoped to leave when you go to see your kids.”

Yifan frowned at that. “I knew you to be aware you were pregnent, but would you keep quiet and even consider leaving me?” He stood and Yixing flinched, a sudden terror perling his face. “Why are you doing this?”

Yixing remained silent and Yifan knelt facing him. “Yixing, why?” Yixing noticed he was sobbing when Yifan held his cheeks and he allowed the man to hold him close. “I am so happy, you know.” Yixing looked at him surprised, doubtful, and yet hopeful. “You are carrying my kids, Yixing. I am happy, I swear.” Yifan smiled brightly and his eyes sparkled but Yixing remained sad, his expression fell. “You want to go back to Luhan, isn’t it?”

“No!” Yixing looked terrified at the idea. “I am just…” Yixing. “What if you are not happy and you just are trying to cheer me up? What if I am burdening you?” Yifan looked at him surprised. “I am scared you won’t want me around anymore or that you will hate me.”

Yifan held his hands. “Yixing, I will never think you are a burden and surly not my kids. I love you and I plan to stay with you until my last breath!” Yifan loudly and cheerfully yelled pulling Yixing to stand. “And the kids? Oh the kids! Buxian and Shixun will be so happy. I am a father again, Yixing, and it is perhaps the most feeling ever. I love you. I love you!”

Yixing laughed as Yifan jumped on him and hugged him tight. “Slow down, I am dizzy.” Yixing smiled as Yifan fussed around, trying to fix Yixing’s dizziness.

That how they spent the summer until the kids’ return. Yixing was on his nineth month when the kids returned and despite everything they expected Yixing did not expect Buxian and Shixun to start crying. Yixing felt his heart race at their sobs and sad thoughts filled his mind. “Why you are crying?”

“Mama is having a baby and mama is having liters, nobody will love me and Buxian anymore.” Shixun admitted after few tries. Yifan laughed at that.

“But Why would I? I did not stop loving Buxian when Shixun was born and neither mama did.” Yifan pulled his sons close. “So I am not going to love you less because of the baby, neither is your mama.”

“I will not stop loving you too.” Yixing reassured with few tears. “I love Buxian and Shixun so much. They are my first scents in the pack.”

Buxian and Shixun were reassured but Yifan was getting worried as Yixing had no idea when he was due and he feared not being around when it happens. Finding a half shifter doctor was rare so Yifan had to be alert until the due time. He had changed the bed on summer, made a small nursury in his room that squeezed the bed. 

Yixing was sleeping nicely when pain kicked in and Yifan woke up as soon as Yixing flinched. He was in pain but let out no sound and Yifan recalled the last pregnency and how Yixing was a very strong omega to handle pain silently.

“I know it hurts.” He started as he left bed, “Shift and wait until I tell you to push.” Yixing nodded and managed to shift just fine. Yifan smiled at that and soon was accompagned by his kids who came as soon as Yifan made commotion. Buxian made a bowl of warm water and Shixun brought towels, while Yifan pushed his fingers Yixing. 

It was a way smoother birth for the girl, Buxian insisted on naming her Hyerin like Chanyeol’s nice mom, and Yixing was the happiest as Yifan handed him the fed tucked and sleeping baby. He bursted into sobs as he held her. “I am holding her.” Yifan smiled knowingly. “I am touching her and looking at her.”

“And she is going nowhere.” Yifan reassured as he looked toward the backyards, right where four mini trees grew and bloomed with happiness.


End file.
